Some existing e-commerce operational systems have costly operation in order to provide fulfillment and last mile delivery, resulting in low or negative operating margins. In logistics, automated storage and retrieval systems are often limited to fixed environments such as static fulfillment centers, warehouses and static distribution centers.
Some e-commerce companies are adopting a model where they are renting floors in high density downtowns and converting them into warehousing facilities to minimize distance traveled to deliver products. However, delivering per-order from fixed fulfillment centers can result in additional inefficiencies, costs and delays in delivery times.
Additional difficulties may be appreciated in view of the Detailed Description of Example Embodiments, herein below.